The thioamide oxazolidinone antibacterial agents are a novel synthetic class of antimicrobials with broad activity against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including gram-positive aerobic bacteria such as multiply-resistant staphylococci and streptococci, gram-negative aerobic bacteria such as H. influenzae and M. catarrahlis, as well as anaerobic organisms such as bacteroides and clostridia species, and acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium aviur. 
As a chemical compound class, thioamide oxazolidinones generally are rapidly metabolized. It is known in the pharmaceutical filed that compounds with minimum metabolism are preferred to rapidly metabolized compounds for several reasons. It is easier to maintain therapeutic blood levels of slowly metabolized compounds (active ingredients) since they typically have lower clearance than rapidly metabolized compounds. Blood levels in humans are more predictable for slowly metabolized compounds since there is no effect from normal human variability in enzyme levels and activity. Metabolized compounds may also generate toxic metabolites, whereas non-metabolized compounds do not.
Accordingly, there is a demand to discover thioamide oxazolidinone antibacterial agents that possess minimum metabolism. Difluorothioacetamide oxazolidinones of the present invention have potent activity against gram-positive human and veterinary pathogens. In particular, it is unexpectedly discovered that these compounds have good stability in vivo and a very low metabolism rate.